Betrayal Burns Forever
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: Kate Irvine and Seth Rollins are engaged to be married. 7 months before the wedding Kate is forced into a story line with Dean Ambrose. With her insatiable desire for sex, anything could happen. Kaitlyn tries to convince Seth, but he is in total denial. Some Rated M parts, but you don't have to read those if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've really had this idea in the back of my mind for a while. I hope you guys like it if not, no one asked you to.**_

_**Kate Irvine and Seth Rollins are engaged to be married. 7 months  
before the wedding Kate is forced into a story line with Dean Ambrose.  
With her insatiable desire for sex, anything could happen. Kaitlyn  
tries to convince Seth, but he is in total denial. Some Rated M parts,  
but you don't have to read those if you don't want to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own all the OC's in this story. Jessie Volt is NOT an OC she is a pornstar, feel free to use her. If you want to use one of my OC's I really don't care, as long as you tell me. WWE owns all of its characters.**_

* * *

Kate put on her favorite black mini daisy dukes with silver hearts all  
over it, a mid rise shield shirt, and swade boots with a skinny silver  
heel.

Seth walked in with the ½ of the Tag Team titles on his shoulder. "Hey  
babe, I just can't believe we have to lose our precious titles  
tonight." He said rubbing the title.

"Yeah, I'll enjoy kicking Jey Uso though!" Kate said in her heavy french accent.

She was perfect in Seth's eyes, except one BIG flaw. Her French accent  
was extremely hard to understand. Seth just nodded his head not  
understanding what the small woman said.

"Ummm, Seth why doesn't Kaitlyn like me? She's your best friend. Isn't  
she supposed to be happy for us?" The French-Canadian woman said  
looking down at her diamond engagement ring.

"She doesn't hate you, Frenchie." He said as Dean walked into the room.

"Hey, I just got word that we're supposed to break up after losing the  
titles. Me going with Kate and you alone." Dean said sitting his title  
down.

"I'm ready guys, lets go!" Kate said flipping her big spirally platinum blonde hair.

Their theme 'Special OP' played as the crowd jeered loudly. Roman  
wasn't there, so it was just those 2.

They walked down the steps and over the barricade, helping Kate over.  
They got up on the apron and Seth helped Kate up. Then The Usos came  
out and did 'whatever.'

"Wait Wait Wait Wait!" Jimmy exclaimed, as Kate got a mic, "since you  
got your woman, we got ours!"

He pointed to the titantron as Kharma's tron and theme played. Kate  
gasped getting out of the ring.

Kate watched as Seth started to beat Jimmy with right hands. He  
springed him off the ropes and did a drop toe hold. Then Seth went for  
the pin.  
1...2...

Jimmy reversed with a small package.  
1...  
Kate got onto the apron and screamed at the ref. He stopped the pin.  
Kharma walked over and pulled her off the apron. Kate fell to the  
ground. Seth looked out to see if she was okay. Jimmy turned him  
around and super kicked him, then clotheslined Dean accidentally onto  
Kate who was on her knees.

Jimmy jumped on Seth from the top rope and pinned him. Leaving Kate  
with her mouth open as the celebration began, confetti falling  
everywhere. After it was over, Kate slid in the ring and poked at his  
chest, saying hateful things. He grabbed her arm and twisted it. Dean  
punched him and he let her go. They then beat him up and walked  
backstage angrily.

Kate flipped her hair. "Wow! That was great!" She said.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me because I already know. How are you and Seth doing?" He said.

"Fine, except one thing..." She said.

"What 'one thing' are you talking about?" He said confused. "He gives you the world, Frenchie."

Kate smiled and pushed the hair that continued to get in her face away as Seth came to the back and wrapped him arm around her waist.

"Wow, I never thought that The Shield would... _break up._"

"Yeah me either, but Personne ne sait exactement ce que l'avenir nous réserve ..." Kate said.

"English please?" Seth replied looking down at her.

Kate smiled. "Nobody knows exactly what the future holds..."

"Well, I guess you have a good point." Dean replied.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you guys on the bus." Seth said walking to the locker-room to take a shower, cold most likely.

Dean smiled checking Kate out. "I like you a lot Kate..." He said rubbing his chin.

Kate's light blue eyes widened in shock. "You know that I'm with Seth. Why would you say that?" Kate said.

"Dean Ambrose's mind, where you don't ask why, you ask why not." He said.

"Why would you not say that... you know what? I'm happy with Seth, and it's going to stay that way!" Kate snapped flipping her platinum blonde hair. She walked off.

After Dean got out of the shower he sent a very special text to Kate.

Someone knocked on the door. Dean got up to open it.

"_What the hell is this?"_ Seth yelled pushing him back.

"What are you talking about?" He said getting off the ground.

_"You told MY fiance that you're in love with her?"_ He said pointing to the phone. Kate walked in and tried to hold Seth back.

"I told you NOT to do anything crazy!" She whimpered.

"Kate, what are you talking about?" Dean said standing up. "I couldn't wouldn't can't do this to my best friend. You might want to keep your _bitch_ on a leash!" Dean said standing up.

Seth immediately knocked him back down and the two men were beating each other on the ground. A few fellow wrestlers broke them up and they split ways, they don't have to be around each other. Dumping a friend is hard to do...

* * *

_**A/N: Did you guys like it or hate it? Leave me reviews, 3 reviews is a new chapter!  
**_

_**I can't believe that KATE is totally breaking up two best friends... Horrible.**_


	2. Forgiveness and Lies

_**A/N: Awwe! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love you guys so much! **_

_**Kate Irvine and Seth Rollins are engaged to be married. 7 months  
before the wedding Kate is forced into a story line with Dean Ambrose.  
With her insatiable desire for , anything could happen. Kaitlyn  
tries to convince Seth, but he is in total denial. Some Rated M parts,  
but you don't have to read those if you don't want to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own all the OC's in this story. Jessie Volt is NOT an OC she is a pornstar, feel free to use her. If you want to use one of my OC's I really don't care, as long as you tell me. WWE owns all of its characters.**_

* * *

Seth was still pretty angry about Dean. He was sure that he wasn't ever going to talk to Dean again.

Kate came from the bathroom after taking a shower and saw Seth sitting on the bed. "Sethie, are you mad?" She asked combing her hair.

He just looked at her and then back at his phone. "Mad isn't even the word to explain how I feel right now."

"Come on Sethie, you've known him a long time! Why don't we just put this behind us?" Kate said trying to straighten things out.

"He knows that we're engaged and he still told you that he _loves _you." He said.

Kate just shook her head and laid down on the bed with him. "That's the past, put that behind us! We're going to get married!" She said smiling.

"Well, I guess you're right. He is my best friend." He said concluding the conversation.

* * *

**_Next Morning..._**

"Good Morning, Sethie!" Kate said as he woke up.

"Yeah, good morning... what are you doing?" He asked.

"Packing up, we have to leave by 9." Kate said.

"Umm, okay?" He said.

"Get dressed and go straighten things out with Dean, Sethie!" Kate said, "I'll get everything packed up, I want him at our wedding..."

"Alright, Alright I'm going chill out!" He said.

* * *

Seth approached Dean in the breakfast bar. Dean turned around and walked away.

"Dean, wait!" Seth said catching up to him, 'If anything I should be mad at YOU!"

"What do you want? I'm leaving in a few minutes." Dean said looking at his watch.

"Alright, we're best friends, right?" He began.

"Yes, we _were_ best friends." Dean said looking at his watch once more.

"Well we shouldn't be fighting over my fiance, I just need to know what happened..." He said.

Dean sucked in a breath. "Well, last week after RAW we had some fun while you were in the training room... it almost felt as if I was in love with her momentarily!" He said.

"Wow... that's really bad, but it won't happen again right?" He said, "You have to promise."

"I promise." Dean scoffed. Crossing two fingers behind his back.

Dean was determined to have Kate, even if it's the day before the wedding.

_Anything could happen..._

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one, sorry it's short... Ciara's being a BUNGHOLE. LOL 3 reviews = new chapter.**_


	3. Whatever it takes

_**A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story! I didn't think you guys would like it, reviewing helps a lot! Thanks and keep reviewing!**_

Kate has on Yoga Shorts and a sports bra jogging in the park when Dean ran up beside her.

Kate looked at him and smiled. "Hey Dean, I didn't know that you woke up this early," She said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I normally don't. I went to bed at like 9 so this is where it got me." Dean said checking her out.

"Oh, that's cute!" Kate said.

"What's cute? That I woke up early?" He said. _'Wow, girls are weirdos!' He thought._

"Yeah! I bet you I can beat you in a race!" She said.

"Okay, you get a head start for being a girl." He said stopping.

"Alright, you'll see." She said picking up the pace.

After 3 seconds he ran after her. To his dismay, she actually beat him.

"Wow, you're a fast girl... aren't you?" He said.

"Yep! You just got beat, _by a girl!_" Kate said catching her breath.

"Yeah, only because you got a head start!" He teased.

"Whatevs!" Kate said smiling.

"Whatevs? You've definitely been listening to Dolph way too much!" Dean said laughing.

Kate smiled.

"So Frenchie, do you want to get lunch later today?" He asked. It came out smoothly. He has _mad_ game.

"Sure, what time is lunch for you?" Kate said smiling.

"12."

"I'll be there, later Dean!" Kate said.

"Bye Frenchie!" He yelled after her. _'Now, I'm one step closer to getting the girl of my dreams.' _Dean thought.

* * *

Kaitlyn looked down at Dean and Kate, she hates them both so much.

"I deserve Seth not her! She's flirting with other guys!" Kaitlyn yelled to Danni, her best friend.

"I know, but you can't stop either of them. They're engaged." Danni said putting her two-toned blue and black hair into a messy bun.

"Why'd you die your hair like that. Like it got dipped in dye or something?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Why did you die yours like you blow dried it on?" Danni said smiling.

"Ha Ha Ha, whatever girl." Kaitlyn replied.

Kaitlyn was slowly coming up with a plan to get Seth.

_Whatever it takes..._

_**A/N: OMJeekers! I'm so sorry it's so short. It's late and I'm spending time with the fam so... UNTIL THEN...**_

_**LOVE YOUSS!**_

_**3 reviews=new chapter!**_


	4. Insatable Desire

_**A/N: I don't own Jezebelle Levy, she's Raven's daughter. KaseyAnarchy owns her. There are some bits of her story in here, **__**Our Parents picked us, So we're picking their match. **__** Except I changed A LOT of things! I forget how they act and what their names are so forgive me if I'm wrong! For the that felt so strong! LOL Here it is. By the way... LAYLA IS MINE!**_

* * *

Kate and Dean walked through the park eating ice cream.

"This really isn't lunch, you know?" Kate said licking her dipped ice  
cream cone.

"Yeah, I know. I just now thought about it." Dean said.

"So what's going on with you and Jezebelle?" Kate asked.

Dean sighed. "She really acts weird when she's around me. She spilled  
some drink on my wrestling attire 3 times!" Dean said.

"I know she likes you! She just doesn't know how to show it." Kate said.

"Yeah, but I really need to stay away from her in my ring attire." Dean said.

"That's cute!" Kate exclaimed.

They finished their ice cream and eventually ended up at a water park.

Kate wrapped her legs around AJ's waist from behind as they went down  
the water slide. They both screamed loudly. They landed in the water  
with a big splash. They got out of the water.

"That was fun! I felt like I was going to fall off the slide!" AJ exclaimed.

"I know! Let's watch Jessie and Jezebelle now!" Kate said turning back  
to the pool,

Jessie and Jezebelle came down the same way as they did.

"So, do you think Dean and Jezebelle actually like each other?" Kate said.

"Yes, I DO! But he just wants to get in her pants." AJ exclaimed.

"Inside, behind that tough shell, Dean actually does have a heart!" Kate said.

"What. The. Fuck." AJ said slowly.

"What?" Kate said looking around.

"You're defending Dean... did you..." AJ said looking at her dumbfounded.

"No! Seth and I are getting married!" Kate said.

"Kate you're so young, not even old enough to drink yet!" AJ said.

"Yeah, and I'm still as tall as you!" Kate joked.

"HaaHaa! Laugh now cry later." AJ said smiling.

Jezebelle and Jessie walked up beside them.

"Umm, you guys know that I don't like girly females, so I'm going to  
find Danni and Kaitlyn." Jezebelle said walking off.

Jessie smiled looking at Punk behind AJ. AJ turned around. "OH! Hey  
Punk! I didn't know you were here!" AJ said throwing her arms around  
his neck.

Lita than walked up beside him as AJ released him. She kissed him on  
his cheek. It was no secret that the two are dating. The secret was  
that AJ still wanted Punk.

"So, I was thinking we could go in the Romantic Lazy River." Lita said  
pointing to it.

"Or you could come with us and go down all the water slides!" AJ implied.

"So, what shall it be... Punkah?" Lita said.

Punk looked at Lita then back at AJ. "I want to go down all the water  
slides with AJ, but I will be back soon." Punk said placing two  
passionate kisses on her lips.

"Well, okay, I'll be hanging out with Matt!" Lita said watching them  
all walking away.

Later that day...

Kate walked back into her hotel room Seth was about to leave. "Dean  
wants to give you something, for some odd reason. I'm going to hang  
out with Kaitlyn, call me if you need me!" He said stuffing his phone  
in his pocket. Kate kissed him and said bye.

"Bye Sethie! Hope you have a great time. Love you." Kate said.

"Love you too, bye." He said walking out.

After Kate changed into some comfortable clothes and showered, she  
went too see what Dean wanted.

She knocked on his door. "Who is it?" Dean said pressing his ear  
against the door.

"It's Kate. Seth told me that you wanted me that you wanted me." She said.

Dean opened the door. "Come in, Frenchie." He said opening it farther.

Kate steeped into the doorway. "What do you want? I'm going to get  
pizza with AJ and Jess" Kate said wiping her damp palms on her thighs.

"I love when you were Daisy Dukes." He said checking her out.

"Umm, thanks?" Kate said turning around.

"I got you something..." He said getting a fairly large box from his  
bed. He handed it to a smiling Kate.

"Why thank you Dean!" Kate said. She unwrapped it. Inside was a white kitten.

"Oh. My. God." Kate gasped. She lifted the kitten up and held it  
close. She hugged Dean with her free hand. She sat the kitten down and  
held him tighter. Kate wasn't thinking when she kissed him...

This Is where The RATED M comes into play...

Dean kissed her back. Their lips only split for a second to remove  
Kate's mid-rise, baggy, blue shirt. He then unbuckled her silky bra.  
They laid down on the bed as Kate unbuttoned her cut-off daisy dukes.  
He took off her panties.

"Wait, I'm cheating on Seth!" She said. Dean just rolled his eyes and  
looked down at her.

"YOLO." He said. Kate smiled.

He placed kisses down her body and lower...

Kate moaned loudly and clutched the sheets. She soon found herself  
cupping her own breasts. He stopped.

"Dean, fuck me!" Kate said. He looked at her and she was oh so desperate!

He got a condom out of his wallet and rolled it on. He started off  
slow, then it got faster and faster. The room was filled with the  
sound of skin on skin.

He finished and pulled out of her.

"God, I can't decide who's better! You or Seth." Kate said grabbing  
her bra off the floor.

"Wow, I didn't think he was better than me... well um I guess you  
should go find Jess and AJ now." Dean said heading towards the shower.

_**End Of Rated M Part ;)**_

Kate knocked on Jezebelle's door. She couldn't face her right now. She  
likes Dean and Kate just fucked him. It opened. "Kate..." Jezebelle  
sighed not happy at all to see her. "What do you want girly?"

"Can you watch my little kitten while I go eat dinner?" Kate asked  
with a child's innocence in eyes.

"Sure!" Jezebelle said taking the small kitten.

Meanwhile...

Kaitlyn jumped up and down as it said that she had won the bowling  
game. Seth groaned.

"Yeah um, Seth..." Kaitlyn said now serious.

"What Kaitie?" He asked.

"I think Kate is cheating on you with Dean." She said.

"No she isn't! She'd never cheat on me!" Seth said in denial.

"You don't believe me?" Kaitlyn snapped.

"Well—" He began.

"You don't fucking believe me!" Kaitlyn said. "Well guess what? Fuck you!"

Kaitlyn stormed off. She's going to get proof, so he'll see. You'll all see...

_**Monday Night Raw**_

It's Monday and Dean is in his locker room with Anabelle getting ready  
for his match with Seth.

Annabelle looked up from the small game boy screen. "What's your match  
for tonight, Daddy?" She asked.

"Against Uncle Seth." He said stretching.

"Will Kate be with you?" She asked.

"Of course she is! She's my on-screen girlfriend." Dean said wetting his hair.

"Oh, I don't like her too much, she's mean to Jezebelle." Anabelle  
said sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Well, she didn't come to make friends." Dean said.

Kate walked in, she looked really pretty. She has on thigh high blue  
stiletto boots, a white mini skirt and a blue low-rise tube top. Her  
hair was straight and she had on makeup that brought out her light  
blue eyes. "Dam, it's been like a week since we had se···" Kate  
stopped talking when she saw Annabelle on the couch. "Oh hey  
Anabelle!" She said just looked back down at the screen. Kate rolled her eyes.  
"Are you ready to go out there?" She said flipping her hair and  
crossing her arms.

"Yeah, let's go. Umm Annabelle stay here." He said walking out with  
Kate. When they got out he immediately pressed her against the wall  
and kissed her. Kaitlyn snapped the pic and clutched her I phone to  
her chest.

'I got you, bitch! I finally fucking got you!' Kaitlyn thought.

* * *

When they heard a noise they were quick to straighten themselves up.  
"Let's go." Dean said.

_**In the ring...**_

Dean Ambrose walked back and forth through the ring. He watched Seth  
Rollins walk back and forth on the opposite side. The bell rang and  
they stared at each other. "This is my ring and this is my show!" Dean  
said signaling to the ring and the crowd, who booed him out of the  
building. Seth looked at him disgusted. "Yours? Really?" He said  
walking up to him. "YES I deserve the world!" He exclaimed. Seth  
slapped him and Dean fell. Seth laughed and stomped him. He slid out  
the ring and walked around a few times before starting to walk to the  
back. Roman came out and threw him back into the ring. Dean yelled at  
him, "I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" He yelled  
stomping. He turned around and the next thing he knew Seth was pinning  
him. His theme played and he slid out the ring. Roman held his hand up  
as they walked to the back Kate screamed at them and she felt a body  
connect with hers. It was Kaitlyn. As soon as they went to the back  
The Wyatts came out, but this time they have a girl with them, Danni.  
They got in the ring and she lifted Kate by her hair. She did 'Sliced  
Bread' on the corner. If you know what that is. Then they started on  
Dean. Dam. I forget what his finishing move is... He did his finisher  
and left the two sprawled out all over the ring.

Backstage...

"That was fun! Now I get to have a match next week!" Kate said sitting  
on Dean's lap.

"Yeah, the card next week is you and I vs. Bray Wyatt and Danni." He said.

"Ohh! I can't wait!" Kate exclaimed. "Where's Annabelle?"

"She's with Jez." Dean said.

"You know what this means..." Kate said getting up and locking the  
door. She didn't know that she was actually unlocking the door...

When they were in on the couch the door opened, and it was Maryse.

"What the fuck?" Maryse gasped.

"Oh my god! How did you get in Ryse?" Kate said pushing Dean off of her.

She closed the door. "It was unlocked!" Maryse said.

"Why are you even here?" Dean said pulling his pants up.

"I'm making my return next week and I'm engaged to Mike." Maryse said simply.

"You should of known Dean!" Kate said pulling her shirt up.

"Yeah, I know someone else in this room is also engaged, so what's going on?" Maryse said concerned for her friend.

"We were just— we just— I don't know, it was just a one time thing!" Kate said looking at Dean. "Right Dean."

Maryse sighed. "Je vous connais, Kate Tu me connais depuis que nous avons tous deux commencé ici. Je sais que Dean ne peut pas comprendre cela, dites-moi!" Maryse said sitting down on a chair. (Translation: I know you, Kate you've known me since we both started here. I know Dean can't understand so, tell me!)

Kate looked up at her friend. "Je ne sais pas! Je ne peux pas lui résister!" Kate said standing and pulling her panties up. (Transation: I just don't know! I can't resist him!)

"Don't let it happen again." Maryse said slipping out the door.

_**Next**_** Morning...**

Kate walked around her house in France in only in a v-neck jersey, gray knit socks, and no pants.

_"You will not waste my time. I'll do anything. I want to anyway. This will be the end of everything that ya know! i know we're killing for the Raven so her we go! Don't even try to hold me down watch me! Be afraid!" _Kate mumbled pulling the blankets up over her. She put her headphones on and turned on an old, but good song. End of Everything by Stereomud. _**(A/N: Look it up on YouTube)**_

_****_After a few hours of wedding planning she decided to call Dean. He picked up.

"Hello?" Dean's voice said from the other line.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey, Kate! I thought we weren't talking?" Dean said.

"But you know I can't stay away..."

"Yeah we both know that much!"

"Yeah, Seth went to some meeting, and I didn't want to go. Do you want to come over?" Kate said a bit seductively.

"_OH!"_ Dean said. "I'll be there!"

"I'll be in my room, the key is under the mat." Kate said.

_Be careful what you say, 'cause you never ever know who might be listenin'. -Bray Wyatt_

_**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! After the two short ones that I gave y'all you deserve it! Follow me on Twitter YESMANIA_LOVERS. Layla is MINE, bitches.**_


	5. Confessions Of A Couples Counsler

_**A/N: I forgot it in the other chapter, but 3 reviews, this time, is a new chapter. Special thanks to 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for the reviews. **_

_**6 months later...  
**__  
6 months is the number of months Dean and Kate had been carrying on  
their affair. People had tried to tell Seth that, but he hadn't  
belived them. He loves Kate with all of his heart, and she thinks it's  
okay to sleep with other people. Dean is now dating Jezebelle Levy. He  
loves her just as much as he does Kate._

_**Monday Night Raw...**_

Kate sat on a crate, ready for her historical match. She watched as  
Roman and Seth passed her. They didn't even notice her. Kate just  
hopped of the crates as her theme played. (Come and Get Your ride by  
Girls Love Shoes.) She got off the crates and came out acting as happy  
as ever. Inside she felt 4 inches tall.  
She gulped and leaned on the turnbuckle, watching Kaitlyn come down.  
The lights came on and the bell rang. Kaitlyn smiled deviously looking  
down at her ring attire.

She has on a blue and white striped tube like top with a v-neckline  
and blue spandex shorts with a white belt. Kate just skipped around  
twirling her hair just like her two best friends AJ and Layla. Kaitlyn  
grabbed her platnium blonde hair and pulled her down to the mat. She  
put out her two legs to do a complete 'Double leg drop.' She succeeded  
and rolled back perfectly. She then tried to roll her out of the ring.  
Kate refused screaming and hooking her arms and legs onto the bottom  
rope. Kaitlyn ran back to spring off the ropes and drop kicked her out  
of the ring. Kaitlyn slid out and lifted her by her hair and slammed  
her face onto the floor. Blood gushed frojm her nose. It soaked her  
wrestling attire. "FUCK!" She screamed as trainers walked up to her.  
Kate looked at her hands, they were soaked in blood. Kaitlyn smirked.  
Kate speared her onto the barriccade. She pinned her and the bell  
rang. Kate smiled as the ref held her flailing arm up  
He handed Kate her title. Kate got a towel and put it up to her nose.

_**Trainer's room**_

Kate held the ice pack on her nose and swept her hair to the side  
looking down at her title. 'I did it.' She thought.

Kaitlyn cried with her knees up to her chest. Seth was on his way to  
the trainers room when her saw crying. He sat down beside her. She  
hugged him and cried onto him. Kate walked by with The Divas  
championship on her shoulder and an ice-pack on her nose. She looked  
at them both.  
"Que faites-vous avec cette salope?!" Kate said stunned. "Tu devrais  
moi réconfortant!"

She always talked in French when she was angry.

"Frenchie, calm down!" Seth said stroking Kaitlyn's hair. "I've known  
her for a long time! She's just a friend."

Kate growled deep in her throat. Only she can cheat on him! He can't  
cheat on her! Kate stormed off, pissed the fuck off.

She got in the shower after she got out she put on a tank top, yoga  
pants, and ugg boots. She combed her hair fiercely.

"Elle ne peut pas le prendre! II est à moi! II ne peut me touches!  
Fair Foutre! Je mérite le monde!" Kate screamed.

Dean was angry about losing the title tonight. "Baby..." Jezebelle said.

"Jezebelle, I JUST NEED TO BE ALONE!" He snapped at the dark haired woman.

"OK! Geez!" Jezebelle said walking out. Dean knew the exact person who  
could get his mind off of it.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
RATED M PART

_Dean pumped in and out of Kate fiercely. He was taking out all of his_  
_anger out on the small blonde below him. She let out a long moan._  
_"DEAN!" She screamed clawing at his back. He went faster and faster_

_His lips crashed onto hers. They continued until Kate split their lips_  
_to orgasm. They both reached their climaxes and laid down, wrapped in_  
_each others arms. "I love you Katie." He said kissing her head. "I_  
_love ya too Dean." Kate said cuddling her head into his bare chest._  
_**  
End Of Rated M Part**_

* * *

Kate went back to Seth's room. "Where were you!" He said once she  
walked in the door.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit, Seth!" Kate said putting on a  
skintight long sleeved white shirt.

"You didn't come back!" He snapped.

"Well maybe if I did I would've saw you fucking Kaitlyn on the bed!  
I'm fucking glad!" Kate muttered as she put on her black vest.

"Kate, I think we need couples therapy." Seth said putting on a white  
button up t-shirt.

Kate just ignored his statement and put on her jeans.

"Just show up at 3." He said walking out.

3:00 PM

Kate sat down on the black leather couch, the complete opposite side of Seth.

"My name is Kenny Lee. I'm a marriage counsel."

"We fucking gathered the pieces!" Kate mutters looking away from them.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Kenny Lee asked.

"Well as if wedding planning isn't stressful enough, this asswagon  
screwed a girl. That he knows I hate!" Kate exclaimed.

"She's just blowing shit out of proportion. I was comforting a friend." Seth said.

"A friend that you've had sex with!" Kate said.

"I have never had sex with Kaitlyn!"

"Sure you haven't! Don't you remember? It was when you guys were in NXT!"

"That doesn't mean..."

"Of course it does! You're not going to cheat on me with anyone!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Seth said getting up and walking out.

Kate just looked down.

"You're cheating on him aren't ya?" Kenny Lee said.

"No! I'm not!" Kate said.

"Yes, you are. You think it's okay to be in love and sleep with other people. I know. You'll have to end it if you want this relationship to work."

"How do you know?" Kate said.

"I've been down that road before."

* * *

_**Superstars...**_

Sheamus waited in the corner for Dean to get up. Kate got on the apron and grabbed his arm.

"No!" She screamed.

Sheamus tried to get her off and when he did Dean Ambrose did his finisher 'Bulldog DDT' and pinned him.

Kate got in the ring and hugged him. They gazed into each other's eyes.

They started to kiss passionately as scripted.

* * *

Dean was sleep with Jezebell when his phone vibrated. He quietly reached over the sleeping woman to get his phone. It was a text from Kate.

_R U coming over 2night? I miss you. 3_

He smiled and replied.

_I might, I can't sleep... ;)_

He almost got a text back immediately.

_Come jump in bed with me! I'll make U EXHAUSTED!_

He smiled looking to see if everyone else was sleep.

_If nything I'll make u exhausted baby! ;)_

He waited for her to reply.

_Room 313. ;)_

* * *

After Dean was done with Kate he came back to his hotel room.

Jezebelle was standing there in the dark.

"Where ya been Dean?" Jezebelle said.

_**A/N: I hope ya guys liked it! Follow me on twitter LaylaIsMine. LAYLA IS MINE! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYONE! 3 reviews= New Chapter ;)**_


	6. Don't read If you like my story

_**I don't care about your opinions, Guests keep drinkin' that haterade! LOL! JK JK, I know ya mad. :) This isn't a chapter just a note for reviews! **_

Guest 8/6/13 . chapter 4

Don't carry this on any further. It's terrible.

Guest 8/6/13 . chapter 4

I give it 3 half stars for effort and stop making your text center

1 Crazy Burnette Goddess 8/6/13 . chapter 4

This isn't right for Kate and Dean to be doing. I think, it's going to bite them in the ass hard.

CheekyClaudine 8/1/13 . chapter 3

Sweetheart, it takes alot of courage to post so I applaud you. however, this is not good. I was confused bc what would normally take at least 2-3 chapters to set up is being done i n less than 300 words. it makes not a lot of sense and I feel like you will do a lot better if you take your time. Nothing wrong with the plot! I just wanted to be honest in my review. do not stop writing, just try harder.

Mrwhitethatsnotwise 7/31/13 . chapter 3

Love it!

1 Crazy Burnette Goddess 7/31/13 . chapter 3

Oh what does Kaitlyn have under her sleeve?

Mrwhitethatsnotwise 7/30/13 . chapter 2

Nice!

1 Crazy Burnette Goddess 7/29/13 . chapter 2

Oh Dean, you have something under your sleeve, do you?

Guest 7/27/13 . chapter 1

Love this next chapter please

Guest 7/27/13 . chapter 1

Are you for real? This sucks

Guest 7/26/13 . chapter 1

Like it so far.

Abiss672supp 7/26/13 . chapter 1

Hi ! I just begin to read your story and she seems to be perfect ! ( I am sorry because my english sucks i'm french but english fiction's are the best if you need to translate something in french for be sur that it is the good translation don't waver! ) good luck for the next :)

1 Crazy Burnette Goddess 7/26/13 . chapter 1

This seems like a good start. It's horrible that Seth and Dean are fighting over a girl. Hopefully, Kate can get things straightened out.


	7. Caught

_**A/N: I forgot it in the other chapter, but 3 reviews, this time, is a new chapter. Special thanks to 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, Mrthatswhitenoise, and jokersmainbitch, for the reviews. **_

Kate knocked on Seth's door. She hoped he was willing to forgive her. She waited for a while before he opened it. He sighed. "Yes, Kate. It's like 3:00 so make it quick." Seth said leaning on the doorway.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Okay? I just want us to be together, forever. I can't stand it when we fight." Kate said caressing his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. They kissed passionately.

"So, do you want to come in?" Seth asked.

"Of course I do!" Kate said stepping in the doorway.

* * *

"Ummm, I was just taking a walk." Dean lied.

"No ya weren't Dean!" Jezebelle snapped.

"WHAT? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" Dean snapped.

"You're going to wake up Issy and Anna! Would ya please shut the fuck up?" Jezebelle said closing the connecting door to the other hotel room.

"Where were ya Dean?" Jezebelle said turning the light on.

"I just told you!" He snapped.

"I ain't fuckin' stupid!" Jezebelle said.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked dropping on the couch.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Jezebelle yelled moving the hair out of her face.

"You want the truth? I'll give it to you! I was fucking Kate!" He said.

Jezebelle was frozen in shock.

"You what?" Jezebelle said slowly.

"I. Fucked. Kate. She's prettier than you, skinnier than you, a blonde bimbo unlike you, and just all around better than you!" Dean said smirking.

Jezebelle breathed heavily while glaring into his eyes. "You cheated on me?"

"Yep." Dean said letting out an evil cackle.

Jezebelle slapped him. "GET THE FUCK OUT! I'M TELLING SETH!" Jezebelle said.

"Come on Jezzie. Ya know ya want me!" He said kissing her neck softly, which he knew she couldn't resist.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

* * *

Kate woke up, her vision was hazy like and Seth wasn't beside her in bed. She got up and checked in the bathroom, he still wasn't there. The only other place to check was the front area. He still wasn't there. Kate sighed and looked for her phone, until she found it on the counter. She texted him and waited for a reply. After 20 minutes She still didn't get a reply. Kate groaned and fell back on the feather soft bed.

A few minutes later someone was banging on the door. Kate got up to open it. Bray Wyatt came in. "What are you doing in here?" Kate said watching him slam the door. "WHERE IS SETH!" HE SNAPPED.

She just stared at him like 'Get the fuck out of my room, bitch'. "DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!" He said. Kate just still gave him the same look.

"You know what! Come and help me find him! NOW!" Bray said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"BRAY! You're hurting me!" Kate said struggling to get him off of her.

Bray opened a hotel room door. It was Seth on top of Kaitlyn on her couch.

"Seth! What the fuck are you doing!?" Kate said shedding a tears.

Seth was silent and wasn't saying anything.

"SETH! GIVE ME MY MONEY!" Bray said.

Seth handed him a wad of cash and then they left.

"Bray, what is going on?" Kate cried pushing her blonde hair out of her face and sobbing.

"What do you mean, princess?" He asked her.

"I'm just lost. Will you let go of me? I have to talk to Dean." She said. She managed to get out of his grip and run to Dean's room.

"Hey Kate, what's wrong?" Dean said hugging her.

"Seth was fucking Kaitlyn!" She cried.

"Don't worry... I'll make ya feel better." He said unbuckling his pants.

"Don't want sex! I want somebody to love me!" Kate cried hugging him.

Seth stood at the doorway. He never really did trust Kate.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope ya guys liked it! Follow me on twitter LaylaIsMine. LAYLA IS MINE! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYONE! 3 reviews= New Chapter ;) **_


	8. It was all a dream

**_A/N: This is the biggest swerve chapter there is._**

Kate woke up from her nightmare wrapped in Seth's arms. He looked so cute. Kate smiled and squeezed him lightly. She has to end the affair her wedding is next week. She's willing to give up Dean's mind bending cock, for a shot. A shot at happiness.

_**Next Morning**_

Kate woke up in the same position she was when she had woke up in the middle of the night. Seth looked into her light blue eyes. "Good morning, Frenchie." He said smiling.

"Good morning Sethie, why are you just staring at me?" Kate giggled.

"You were talking in your sleep." He said smiling.

Kate was fantasizing about Seth.

"Yeah, do you wanna make my dreams come true?" Kate said smiling.

"Well, I don't know. Dean and I are supposed to be teaching you new moves today." Seth said running a hand through his two-toned hair.

"Ya don't wanna warm me up?" Kate said running a finger down his chest.

"Of course I do! I mean I'm still a male." Seth said starting on her neck.

ENTER LINE HERE

Dean stood under a running shower. He couldn't stop thinking about Kate. It was ad that last night when he was with Jezebelle he was tninking about her the entire time. He's so much in love with Kate and he knows she's never going to be with him. He was just going to fuck her right before the wedding. That'll be their last time. Dean was interrupted by warm hands around his waist. It was Jezebelle. "Good Morning Dean!" Jezebelle said.

"Good Morning Jezebelle." He said placing two tender kisses on her lips. "Where do ya wanna go for breakfast?" He asked.

Jezebelle smiled. "I'm thinking McDonald's. The girls can play on the playground while we discuss some things. You're not completely off the hook." Jezebelle said.

Dean sighed. "Alright, I guess··· actually I'm needed so that I can help Kate with her move set." Dean said.

Jezebelle put the shampoo in her hair. "I don't want you near a home wrecking whore like her." Jezebelle said.

"But Jezzie, Vince asked me too." Dean argued.

"I don't want you near her. AT ALL unless it's buisness related. We're supposed to be starting our storyline anyway. You'll see her at the wedding, and that's all." Jezebelle said.

"We're still going to be friends regardless of what you say, Jezzie." Dean said getting out of the shower. Jezebelle just rolled her eyes and continued washing her dark brown hair.

Kate leaned on the ropes waiting for Dean to get Issy and Anna to sit down. She smiled at Seth who was smiling at her. Dean got in the ring and looked at them both. "Are ya guys ready?" Dean asked.

"NOPE!" Kate joked. They all started to laugh hysterically.

After they got done teaching each other new moves Dean and Kate had some alone time while Seth was in the bathroom.

"Dean, we can't do this anymore. I honestly only want Seth." Kate said.

"Kate, I understand. We can still be friends, right?" Dean said getting out of the ring.

"No. Ya can't be friends with someone you're in love with." Kate said.

"Okay? So we just stop talking, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you can marry Jez and I can marry Seth. Goodbye and good luck." Kate said placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Seth came out from the bathroom and looked at the two.

"What's with all of the eyes, smiles and the waves?" Seth said putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing." Kate said. She raked a hand through her long hair.

"Alright, who wants to go get sandwiches?" Dean said.

"I don't. I'm supposed to eat lunch with the girls." Kate said screwing on her water bottle top on. "Talk to ya later, Sethie. Love ya!" She stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek.

He smiled watching her as she walked out the door. "So ya wanna go get lunch?"

"Yeah sure, about Kate." Dean began.

"I swear to god if you say she's cheating I will beat your ass." Seth said.

"No, no. You're getting married next week."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure, when you guys get divorced in two years, she's going to get half your shit."

"We might actually make it Dean, She's the girl of my dreams." Seth said throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Really? Do ya think a girl that looks like that is actually going to have children? She's not even old enough to drink yet."

"Yeah, but in June she'll be old enough to drink."

"Whatever..."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Kate smiled looking at Jessie Volt across the table.

"So, how excited are you that you're getting married in Davenport next week?" Jessie said sipping her sweet tea and looking at the various choices on her Olive Garden menu.

"I'm happy, I'd really like to get married in Quebec though." Kate said looking at Danni and Kaitlyn walking up to them.

"Would ya look what the cat dragged in?" Kate said putting down the menu and looking up at the two two-toned women.

"Yeah it dragged in that busted hair." Jessie joked pointing to Danni's hair and laughing.

"Oh, hey Kate! How or who are you doing. " Kaitlyn said crossing her arms.

Kate looked down at her menu. "I'm doing what you couldn't..." Kate muttered softly.

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn said pushing her menu down.

"Nothing." Kate said lifting her menu back up.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU'RE _WHORE LEVEL IS TOO LOUD!" _Kaitlyn said putting her hand up to her ear. Kate stood up with her drink and threw it on her.

"This was a gift that my mom gave to me!" Kaitlyn said looking her up and down.

"Oh, your Mummy has the same horrible taste that you do." Kate said smiling.

Danni held Kaitlyn back and they calmly exited the restaurant.

"Bitches these days." Jessie mumbled.

"I know right!" Kate replied.

_**A/N: The next chapter is going to be the night before the wedding and then the wedding. Don't worry this isn't the end of the story and there will be plenty of more chapters after this one. **_

_**Until then stay sexy. ;)**_


	9. I don't?

_**A/N: Here is you guys' new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And sorry for the delay. Ciara and I are coming up with some type of story involving Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and CM Punk. Would you guys be intersted in reading it? It's Punk/AJ, Seth Rollins/OC Dean Ambrose/OC**_

_**So what do ya think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**_

Kate smiled at the eye candy male stripper danced in front of her. Her friends Maryse, Jessie Volt, AJ Lee, and her mother, Jessica were also enjoying it. They were throwing money and drinking and it was just perfect. After they all got done with their long night they headed back home. The wedding is just going to be just so absolutely perfect! Kate waited for Seth at his house. The first one who happened to come back early. He walked in Seth's room with Kate. "Okay Kate let's do this for the last time baby." Dean said pushing her down onto the bed. He started on her neck then they carefully undressed each other...

Seth walked in the door hearing moans and screaming. He walked up the stairs quietly and peeked through his cracked door. _"Yeah baby! Mmmm!" _He heard Kate moan. He was getting turned on a little bit. He cursed under his breath. He just felt this rage inside of him, just to go stomp both of their faces in, but he could never do that. He just walked away and out of the house. They were both going to pay.

_**Wedding Day**_...

Kate is so excited to get married to the love of her life. She couldn't stop smiling as she watched the men set up the backyard for the wedding. It's going to be an all white everything wedding. "So are you ready to get married today?" Her mother said from behind her, she was doing her hair.

"Of course I am! I never thought I'd get married! Especially to someone with this much money!" Kate exclaimed. "Umm honey, I'm going to ignore that you ever said that. You are going to look like a princess in your wedding dress!" Jessica said spraying Kate's hair. Jessica was also French and has a heavy French accent. "Thank you! I just hate it that Kaitlyn is going to be here." Kate said still smiling.

"Sometimes you have to get over things sweetie, even the toughest things."

Seth watched as they set up everything. "SETH! Why are you not dressed? You need to go get dressed!" Jessie said grabbing his arm. "I'm just making sure everything is running properly so that I can marry the love of my life." Seth smiled. "Yeah, you're right. But I'll make sure everything is running smoothly. Go get dressed." Jessie said pointing to the house. "Oh alright." Seth said walking back towards the house. Jessie smiled as they finished everything. It looks beautiful and she's very happy for her friend. Christian walked up beside her wrapping an arm round her waist. "Maybe we will be like this one day." Jessie said putting her head on his shoulder. "I know, but I'm not sure I can wait any longer." Christian said fishing the small box out of his pocket. He got on one knee. Jessie smiled dropping the clipboard that she was holding. "Jessica Marie Volt will you marry me?" He asked. "Is this a joke?" Jessie asked. "No baby it's not a joke I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Christian said smiling. "Yes!" Jessie said nodding her head yes. "Yes!" Jessie smiled as he put the ring on her. He stood up and they kissed passionately.

Kate smiled walking down the isle with her ball gown wedding dress she couldn't stop smiling as Chris Jericho walked her down the isle way. She stopped as she stood in front of Seth. He lifted her veil up to her smiling face. She looked extra beautiful today, but it's too bad that behind her pretty shell there's an ugly witch behind the shell. Then Ash, her little brother walked down the isle with the big diamond ring on a white pillow. He handed his Father the ring. The priest said whatever he says and then comes the I do's and Don't. "Do you take this groom to be your husband?" The priest asked. Kate smiled. "I do." Kate said. "Do you Seth Rollins take Kate Irvine to be your wife?" The priest said everyone looked at him. "Kate, you are definitely one of the prettiest, sexiest women that I have ever seen in my life." Seth said. Kate smiled even harder than she already was. "But you are one of the shallowest, sluttiest, woman that I have ever seen in my life!" He exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened. He turned to everyone else. "Ladies and gentlemen, this woman that you think you know so well has been cheating on me with my best friend since I as fucking 13 years old!" Everyone gasped . "Roman, bring in the TV." He said. Roman rolled in some type of wireless TV. It is huge. He turned it on and Kate and Dean were suddenly on the screen. Kate fell to her knees as all her secrets were just released into the cruel, cruel world. After it was all over Dean got on his knees and hugged her. "Don't fucking touch me!" She snapped pushing him away.

Seth ripped his tie off and laid down on his bed, it still smells like Kate's perfume. He looked up and saw Kate's dad, Chris Jericho standing at the door. "What are you doing in here?" Seth said sitting up. "You better sit your ass down, because I'm really close to punching you in your face." Chris said leaning against the doorway. "Why are you in here?" He asked. "I wanted to apologize for you wasting the last 4 years of your life with a teenager. I know how she can be..." Chris said. "I know how she can be to. Insatiable." Seth responded.

_**Monday Night Raw...**_

Kate leaned on the apron as the bell rang. Brad Maddox had made the match Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose. "Wait!" Dean said putting a finger up and stretching. He laughed. "I'm sorry!" He scoffed, "I'm just a little sore from fucking your ex-fiance in my car last night." Seth jumped on him and started beating him viciously. The security guards and a whole bunch a referees couldn't split them apart, so half the roster came out and got them apart. Dean's nose gt bloody and everything just was wild. Kate got in the ring and helped him to the back.

_**Later that night...**_

Kate got her blue and white ring attire on and fixed her makeup. After she finished her theme played and she walked out. She really didn't feel the need to skip down to the ring with AJ and Layla. The bell rang and she watched as Jezebelle got out of the ring. She watched as Layla ran towards Jezebelle. Jezebelle ducked and then grabbed her hair slamming her down to the mat. She tried to pin her, but she kicked out at one. She then lifted her up by her hair and DDTed her onto the mat. She then went for the pin and Layla kicked out at two. Jezebelle yelled at the referee and while she was doing that Layla got up and was holding herself up on the turnbuckle. Jezebelle started to run towards her and Layla put her foot up and she ran into it. While Jezebelle was getting up Layla got her in position for the LOL (Jumping cross body). Layla pinned her and she kicked out at 1. Jezebelle tagged in Kaitlyn and Layla tagged in AJ. AJ ran towards Kaitlyn with her arm out and she ducked when AJ came back around Kaitlyn speared her. Kate got in the ring and dropkicked them to stop the pin. Natalya threw her out of the ring and Kaitlyn pinned AJ. Her theme played and all three of them skipped to the back.

_**Trainers Room...**_

Kate walked into the trainers room to see Dean with something practically eating his face. "Ummm, what is that on your face?" Kate said. "It's a nose cast. He broke my god dam nose." Dean said. "How am I supposed to kiss you now?" Kate asked smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kaitlyn walked in. "You guys need to find a room and get out of my sight. How could you betray Seth like that?" Kaitlyn asked. Kate began to cry. "Look what you did now!" Dean said giving her a dirty look. "Don't fucking touch me!" Kate snapped, "You cost me Seth! YOU DEAN! YOU COST ME THE WEDDING OF MY DREAMS AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING! GOOD _FUCKING _BYE!" She stormed out and slammed the door. "Fuck you Kaitlyn!" Dean snapped. "No thank you, I don't wanna end up like her." Kaitlyn said.

"Are you sure you want to quit? You can come back anytime that you want." Vince said. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be back, Vince." Kate said holding back the pain that she felt. "Bye Kate, I'll see you sometime this year?" Vince said. "No, no you won't." Kate said walking out slamming the door behind her.

_'I don't think that I can live with myself anymore...' Kate thought._

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. I wonder what Kate is thinking. I kind of like Kate and Seth together. Or what about Kate and Dean together? 3 reviews = new chapter. Until then be sexy!**_


	10. The End

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**_

Seth knocked on Kate's door, it has been a while since anyone has really seen her. Even Jessie, and that's her best friend, what about wedding planning? Seth sticks his key in the door and opens it. It looks the same way it did from when the last time he was here. He went up the stairs and looked in her bedroom, she sat there under the blankets eating ice cream. . "Kate, are you okay?" Seth asked lifting the blankets off of her. She laid there motionless. "Kate?" He said turning her over. She's obviously passed out.

* * *

When Kate woke up she saw Seth standing over her. "What do you want?" Kate said pulling her long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Wow, I actually came here to apologize, but never mind." He said beginning to walk out. Kate grabbed his wrist. "No, please stay." She pleaded. He turned around. "Kate, I don't think we can be together after what you did. You really hurt me." Seth said. "You make me so mad, but I just come right back, it's like I can't over you, and the things that you do. I swear, I don't want nobody but you." Kate said getting off of the bed and standing much closer to Seth. "I think we should just be friends. We didn't get married for a reason." He said backing away from her. Kate's jaw dropped. She's never been rejected by a man before, ever. "What are you trying to say?" Kate asked shifting from foot to foot. "I'm saying that. We are never ever ever ever getting back together." He sang while dancing out of the room leaving Kate with her jaw dropped. It's over for them.

* * *

Dean sat on his couch watching television when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it, Kate stand there. "Hey Dean, I see your nose got better." Kate pointed out. "Yeah, It's hard wrestling with a broken nose, y'know?" Dean said. "Yeah, what did you even say to him that made him that mad that he punched you in your face?" Kate asked. "Um, I told him that I was sore." Dean said. "From what?" She asked. "Why are you asking o many questions? What do you want?" Dean asked her. "I wanted to tell you, that we can't have sex any longer." Kate began, "Unless you're in a relationship with me." Dean smiled rubbing his chin. "That's what I wanted all along!" He said grabbing her arm and leading her in.

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short! :P I just wanted to get this over with so I can start a story called, 'The Shield One-Shots Requests.' You like that don't you? :D **_


End file.
